


Still a Better Love Story than "Twilight"

by helgatrush



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Humor, M/M, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: Разумеется, дверь не открылась, и Марио, прижался к ней спиной, чтобы встретить неведомую опасность лицом к лицу.«Я всегда знал, что в фильме ужасов я умер бы в первые пять минут», – подумал он. Мысль была достойна финального твита в его жизни. К тому же, смотреть на привычный, успокаивающий экран айфона было как-то легче, чем на смутную тень, которая издевательски медленно приближалась к нему по переулку.
Relationships: Jakub Błaszczykowski/Łukasz Piszczek, Mario Götze/Jürgen Klopp, Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus
Kudos: 5





	Still a Better Love Story than "Twilight"

**Author's Note:**

> Встречается одно нецензурное слово, но оно на польском.
> 
> Написано на [Football Season Fest](https://footballsummerfest2016.diary.ru/)

– Ты говорил, что это будет конкурс двойников Джастина Бибера, а не концерт!  
На улице было тихо, и от голоса Марко Ройса с мусорного бака сиганула кошка, сопроводив свой прыжок диким мявом. Марио поежился, проводил кошку взглядом и с тоской посмотрел в небо. Луна была круглая, и Марио казалось, что такую картину он наблюдает уже не первый день, хотя двенадцать дней полнолуния подряд противоречили всем законам мироздания. Даже тем, которые школьному образованию удалось вложить в его голову.  
– Если бы я сказал, что это концерт, то ты бы не пошел.  
– Разумеется, – Марко поддел носком кеда смятый стаканчик из-под кофе, подпинывая его в сторону ближайшей помойки, – в конкурсе двойников ты бы выиграл, и я бы собрал миллион просмотров на ютьюбе.  
Марио не ответил, только ускорил шаг. Эти задворки ему не нравились, и решение пойти домой к Марко именно этим путем он не очень-то одобрял. С другой стороны, ехать домой после концерта ему было еще менее удобно.  
– Тебе не кажется, что сейчас случится какая-то фигня? – стараясь, чтобы голос не дрожал, спросил Марио.  
– Большая фигня, чем концерт Джастина Бибера?  
Марио кивнул и, на всякий случай, огляделся по сторонам. Ему очень хотелось вцепиться Марко в руку, вызвать такси и вообще, желательно, телепортироваться сразу под одеяло на узкий гостевой диван в квартире Марко. Можно даже прямо поверх завалов одежды, коробок из-под китайской еды и пультов от плейстейшн.  
Сейчас, когда эйфория после концерта потихоньку выветрилась, Марио было откровенно страшно. Обычно он не боялся ни темноты, ни пустых улиц (к определенному возрасту каждый житель Дортмунда знал, как общаться с нежелательными незнакомцами во тьме ночной), но сейчас ему казалось, что может произойти что-то по-настоящему ужасное. Это чувство было привито бесконечным числом ужастиков, просмотренных вместо уроков в школе.  
– Давай быстрее пойдем? – сдался он, когда Марко шагнул в сторону от освещенной улицы, и даже успел схватить его за рукав толстовки, и в этот же момент у него на загривке волосы встали дыбом от тонкого и пронзительного вопля.  
Марко тоже замер, оглянулся на Марио, и его белое лицо стало еще бледнее:  
– Это же была кошка? – неуверенно спросил он, невольно делая шаг ближе к Марио.  
В лучших традициях фильмов ужасов на луну наползло одинокое облако, и в этот же миг Марко толкнул Марио в спину по направлению к переулку и заорал:  
– Беги!  
Марко редко говорил что-то серьезно, но в этот раз Марио послушался вообще без сомнений: подтянув лямку рюкзака, он припустил по переулку, зачем-то петляя на ходу. Он даже в школе бегал быстрее, чем Марко, хотя, казалось бы, у тощего Ройса это должно было получаться лучше, а сейчас, когда за спиной что-то, урча и подвывая, подбиралось все ближе и ближе, он и вовсе несся, как болид Формулы 1.  
Марио не очень разбирал, куда бежит. Там, где раньше помогали гуглкарты и Марко, ноги сейчас несли сами, и остановился Марио только в тупике, едва не пропахав кроссовками потрескавшийся асфальт. Замер, тяжело дыша и оглядываясь, и понял сразу три вещи.  
Во-первых, рядом не оказалось Марко. То ли он свернул куда-то раньше, то ли и вовсе бежал в другую сторону. О чем-то другом Марио думать не хотел.  
Во-вторых, то, от чего он убегал по приказу Марко, приближалось: чуть дрожали железные прутья заборов, притихли птицы в ветках, и даже сигнализация где-то глубоко во дворах звучала как-то приглушенно.  
В-третьих, бежать было больше некуда: по левую руку глухой забор, по правую – решетчатая ограда детской площадки, прямо по курсу – одинокий двухэтажный дом с закрытым пабом на первом этаже. Марио в три шага добрался до крыльца, тяжело дыша, уперся ладонями в подрагивающие колени и, не особенно веря в свою удачу, ткнулся плечом в заклеенные афишами вдоль и поперек двери паба.  
Разумеется, дверь не открылась, и Марио, прижался к ней спиной, чтобы встретить неведомую опасность лицом к лицу.  
«Я всегда знал, что в фильме ужасов я умер бы в первые пять минут», – подумал он. Мысль была достойна финального твита в его жизни. К тому же, смотреть на привычный, успокаивающий экран айфона было как-то легче, чем на смутную тень, которая издевательски медленно приближалась к нему по переулку. В текущей, как чернила, темноте то там, то тут проскакивали синеватые искры, похожие на разряды статического электричества, и это было бы красиво, если бы не было так жутко. Вспотевшим пальцем Марио не с первого раза попал в экран – эта тварина так и просилась в его инстаграм, и оставалось только надеяться на то, что камера сработает в темноте, – но нажать на кнопку затвора он не успел.  
Дверь за его спиной качнулась, сильная рука перетащила Марио через порог, и в следующий же миг на экране телефона появилась смазанная из-за движения фотография: седеющие волосы на затылке, мятый ворот свитера, дужка очков и искры в топорщащейся бороде.  
– Уходи, – услышал Марио и вскинул голову.  
Но говорили не с ним. Бородатый мужик в растянутых трениках и стоптанных тапках стоял на пороге паба между ним и темной тварью и спокойно, будто расшалившегося ребенка успокаивал, говорил с ней:  
– Уходи, у тебя здесь нет власти.  
Он добавил что-то еще на незнакомом языке, Марио не расслышал, но тварь, похоже, поняла, как далеко ее послали. Она снова взвыла, заставив Марио вздрогнуть и невольно отползти по коврику вглубь паба, и, похоже, ушла.  
Бородатый постоял на пороге еще немного, подставив лицо мусорному ветру задворок города, и, развернувшись, шагнул в паб. Он закрыл за собой дверь и сел на корточки рядом с Марио, который так и не сообразил встать с пола. Они смотрели друг на друга некоторое время: бородатый с любопытством и притаившейся в уголках рта улыбкой, Марио – настороженно и растерянно, – а потом бородатый протянул ему руку для рукопожатия:  
– Юрген, – коротко сказал он и выпрямился, помогая Марио подняться на ноги.  
Тот не ответил, вытер ладони о футболку и насупленно уставился на нового знакомого из-под челки, которую Марко издевательски называл биберовской. Юрген был совершенно нормальным, и это, после непонятной черной твари, пугало чуть ли не больше. Марио так и ждал, что сейчас тот выпустит вампирские клыки или когти или вообще отрастит пару чешуйчатых голов и сожрет его прямо тут. Звучало глупо, конечно, но еще во время незапланированной пробежки он пообещал себе ничему не удивляться.  
Заметив эту его настороженность, Юрген вздохнул и улыбнулся.  
– Чай будешь? – Марио мотнул головой, отступая еще на шаг, и Юрген подвинулся, освобождая ему дорогу к двери, только сказал негромко: – Я не уверен, что она ушла далеко.  
Эта фраза заставила Марио остановиться с уже протянутой к дверной ручке рукой.  
– Что это вообще было? – спросил он, и ему показалось, что за стеклами очков глаза Юргена на миг блеснули красным, но, возможно, все дело было в освещении.  
Постепенно адреналин отступал, и Марио начало немного потряхивать, когда он попытался осмыслить, с чем именно столкнулся этим вечером.  
– Это же была какая-то оптическая иллюзия или погодная аномалия, – Юрген хмыкнул на эти его слова, будто вообще не верил, что Марио должен был их знать.  
– Это была нежить обыкновенная, – отозвался Юрген. – Тоже своего рода аномалия, но не такая уж и иллюзорная.  
«Еще и каламбурит», – мысленно проворчал Марио, присаживаясь на ступеньку покосившейся лестницы на второй этаж. Ноги разом перестали его держать, и Марио хотелось думать, что это из-за изнурительного бега, а не от удивления. Юрген неслышно подошел и сел на корточки рядом, чтобы заглянуть Марио в лицо. Выглядел он так, будто ему каждый день приходилось успокаивать растерянных встречей с неведомым людей.  
– Ты быстро бегаешь, – сказал Юрген, – от нежити не так-то просто убежать обычному человеку. И тебе повезло, что она была одна, иногда они ходят стаями.  
Марио кивнул, и его сердце тут же пропустило удар, потому что он сопоставил слова Юргена и то, что Марко, скорее всего, побежал в другую сторону. Он судорожно схватился за телефон, на котором, конечно же, не было ни одного непрочитанного сообщения, и дрожащими руками открыл список контактов. Марко там стоял вторым, после мамы, и Марио еще несколько секунд, бесконечно долгих, по его мнению, не решался нажать на кнопку звонка.  
Юрген все это время смотрел на него поверх очков, и по его выражению лица было непонятно, что он там думает, но, как только в трубке сработал автоответчик, Юрген поднялся на ноги и легонько сжал плечо Марио.  
– Подожди здесь, – сказал он, обходя Марио, поднялся на пару ступенек и перегнулся через перила. – И не уходи, пожалуйста.  
Марио кивнул, прижался плечом к столбику перил и еще раз нажал на кнопку вызова. Говорить что-то автоответчику Марко он не хотел, потому что невольно задумывался о том, прослушает ли кто-нибудь это сообщение.  
Над его головой Юрген расхаживал по лестничной площадке на втором этаже, разговаривая с кем-то по телефону. Марио не очень вслушивался в слова, хотя обрывки разговора все равно угадывал:  
– Да, я знаю, что там охотник, но прошу тебя... Вы, вроде, друзья, нет? Ну, к друиду твоему он ходит... Я знаю, что ты планировал вечер по-другому, но прошу тебя... – Мерные шаги и поскрипывание досок пола прекратились, и Марио загривком почувствовал, как воздух будто бы тихонько звенит, когда Юрген тихо проговорил: – Не заставляй меня применять силу.  
После этого тишина, оглушительная, жуткая и давящая, повисла еще на пару секунд, а потом все вернулось в норму, и Юрген, словно бы извиняясь, коротко обронил:  
– Спасибо, я пришлю координаты и фотографию.  
По ступенькам он спустился легко, почти бесшумно, словно не он только что тяжело ступал по скрипящим половицам там, наверху, и снова остановился напротив Марио:  
– Куба поищет твоего друга, а потом проводит тебя домой. Или ты можешь остаться до рассвета здесь.  
– Он из Гаваны? – спросил Марио, как-то пропустив вторую часть предложения, и Юрген посмотрел на него непонимающе. – Ну, Куба, Гавана, Хемингуэй, вот это все.  
– Он поляк, вообще-то, – сказал Юрген, отсмеявшись, и снова сел напротив Марио. – И ему понадобится фотография твоего друга.  
– Его зовут Марко, – тихо сказал Марио, затолкал телефон в карман и спросил: – А к гипотетическому чаю прилагаются плюшки?

***

Жизнь охотников за нечисть могла показаться романтичной только подросткам, обчитавшимся мистических романов. Роберт Левандовски свою работу не то чтобы недолюбливал, но и пиетета к должности особого не испытывал. Так уж исторически сложилось, что в каждом городе должен был быть свой друид, свой охотник на нечисть и, если повезет, кто-то из старейшин вампирских кланов для урезонивания относительно разумных тварей, убить которых было слишком сложно. Порядка этого Орден охотников, переживший инквизицию, несколько войн, промышленную революцию и появление Интернета, придерживался уже почти десять веков, и Роберт даже не задумывался о том, насколько это вообще оправдано.  
В Дортмунд Роберт попал по распределению из Познани, когда главе ордена при соборе святых Петра и Павла показалось, что занудство молодого охотника совпадает с национальным характером немцев. Ему пообещали перспективный карьерный рост и редкие командировки в Мюнхен, и он согласился.  
Здесь он быстро наладил контакт с местным друидом, который, по счастливому стечению обстоятельств, был земляком Роберта, и приступил к своим основным обязанностям: еженощные патрули, ежедневные тренировки, еженедельные отчеты и ежемесячные встречи с Юргеном Клоппом, единственным уцелевшим вампиром в городе. Встречи эти Роберт любил – в пабе на первом этаже дома Юргена всегда были запасы кисловатого польского пива, и на огонек иногда заглядывал вожак городской стаи оборотней. Тоже поляк.  
Роберту, вообще, можно сказать, повезло с этим городом: вампиров здесь, кроме Юргена, не было, волков своих Куба держал в узде, и самым большим злом, которое они причинили за все время работы, было граффити на автобусной остановке и пара зашуганных котов в городском парке, а всякие адские твари из подземелий не вылезали, это не Мюнхен какой-нибудь, тут и нечисти-то почти не было.  
Поэтому Роберт и не поверил сперва чутью, которое подсказывало о наличии минимум дюжины низших тварей неподалеку.  
– Вы же вымерли все, – пробормотал Роберт, откладывая в сторону силиконовую лопатку (в промежутках между патрулями он осваивал книги о вкусной и здоровой пище), и потянулся за мечом.  
Конечно, разгуливать по городу с двуручником за плечами представителям его профессии было как-то неловко последние лет двести, но ничего не поделаешь – нечисть эволюционирует куда медленнее людей и техники, и современное оружие, включая винтовки с серебряными пулями, низших тварей не брало. Даже если каждый патрон в отдельности был выкупан в святой воде и освящен лично епископом. Поэтому пока в Ордене пытались найти более компактное оружие, все охотники таскались со средневековыми примочками, вроде заговоренных арбалетов, янтарных кинжалов и посеребренных клинков двенадцатого века.  
К счастью, в последнее время стало больше любителей истории, и на Роберта если и посматривали, то с завистью, а не с целью вызвать полицию.  
Уже всовывая ноги в беговые кроссовки и застегивая на ходу толстовку до подбородка, Роберт услышал довольное урчание нечисти. Неприятный звук, означавший предвкушение скорой трапезы, однако, исходил только от одной твари и быстро оборвался: не то добыче удалось ускользнуть, не то тварь нарвалась на кого-то посильнее.  
«Юрген», – понял Роберт и, выйдя из квартиры, ступил на лесенку, ведущую на крышу.  
Это было требование Ордена: жить под самой крышей в радиусе не больше километра от старой церкви. Роберту это не очень нравилось: в таких домах обычно не было лифтов, а добавлять к своим ежедневным тренировкам еще с десяток лестничных пролетов ему не хотелось.  
Но и оправдать такое размещение было просто: низшая нечисть туповата и редко выходит из тех границ города, которые были на момент их первого призыва в этот мир. Вот в Мюнхене было тяжело – там нечисть не приманивал только ленивый, но и работали там по десять человек на квартал, так что никто не жаловался.  
Забравшись на крышу, Роберт прищурился, всматриваясь в припудренное световым шумом города небо, и напрягся, затылком почувствовав движение за спиной. Рассказывать про чутье и другие инструменты охотников не запрещалось, и Роберт однажды проговорился Юргену про то, как он чувствует приближение нечисти. Вампир тогда только улыбнулся неловкости его описания этого ощущения: не слух и не зрение, а что-то между, как будто кожей ощущаешь шевеление где-то поблизости и при этом точно знаешь направление, в котором это движение происходит. Кому-то из братьев по оружию чутье казалось неприятным, как зубная боль, но Роберту этот зуд даже нравился, как гул в мышцах после хорошей тренировки.  
Так и сейчас он безошибочно повернулся в сторону остова старой церкви, прикидывая, как туда быстрее всего добраться. По всему выходило, что на велосипеде или пешком по крышам.  
«Велосипед еще угонит кто, пока я буду по стропилам скакать», – подумал он и, подтянув перевязь ножен, подошел к краю крыши. В его айподе, как нарочно, включился плейлист для утренних пробежек, и Роберт, в очередной раз порадовавшись, что хоть такой техникой пользоваться не запрещалось, перепрыгнул на крышу соседнего дома.

***

Марко Ройса никто не считал особенно умным (ну, кроме Марио, конечно), но со скоростью реакции проблем у него точно никогда не было. В отличие от Марио, который, сверкая пятками, устремился куда-то по направлению к местному полицейскому участку, Марко успел увидеть то, что к ним приближалось, и очень быстро понял, что полиция не поможет, и бежал он просто подальше от дома и, желательно, подальше от других домов. Совсем уж засранцем ему умирать не хотелось, а в том, что это – его последняя пробежка, он особенно не сомневался.  
До сомнений ли, если по типичному спальному району за тобой гонятся непонятные черные твари размером с футбольные ворота, и все это – после концерта Джастина Бибера.  
Поэтому Марко просто бежал, припоминая, что где-то на севере был закрытый с дюжину лет назад на реконструкцию собор, спеленутый лесами и строительной сеткой и расписанный многослойными граффити. Марко тоже там что-то писал, когда ему было лет пятнадцать. Не то «жопа», не то «давайте свергнем правительство», Марко уже особенно и не помнил и даже вряд ли нашел бы место, где именно на многовековых кирпичах он оставил эту надпись, зато он отлично помнил дырку в стене, через которую они с приятелями пробирались в отсыревший и засиженный бездомными неф собора. Дырка была узкой настолько, что тот же Марио вряд ли бы туда пролез сейчас, и это давало надежду на хотя бы короткую отсрочку, потому что ходить через стены эти черные твари, похоже, не умели. По крайней мере, забор вокруг парковки они послушно обогнули следом за Марко, даже не подумав просочиться сквозь бетон.  
Марко бежал, не оглядываясь, чувствуя присутствие преследователей чуть ли не всей кожей. Дырку в стене он нашел с первого раза, но на этом его везение кончилось. Рассадив колени о скол кирпичной стены и перепрыгивая через растрескавшиеся и рассохшиеся скамейки, он добрался до покосившегося алтаря и замер там, прислушиваясь. Ветер подвывал в узких окнах собора, где-то за толстыми стенами шумели деревья, и за этим шепотом веток едва слышно было, как потрескивали искры в туманной шкуре черных тварей. Колени дрожали, и Марко, подпрыгнув, сел на алтарь, чувствуя, как сквозь джинсы в задницу впиваются бетонные крошки строительного мусора, но, судя по фильмам ужасов, к алтарю никакая нечисть не сунулась бы, а это знание помогало смириться с неудобствами.  
– Мать твою, господи, – неуверенно проговорил Марко, вытаскивая из кармана телефон.  
Мысль о том, чтобы погуглить способы борьбы с нечистью или, на худой конец, молитвы, уже не казалась ему абсурдной, но сначала он собирался позвонить Марио.  
Телефон, как ни странно, работал, но сигнала сети не было, то ли стены не пропускали, то ли нечисть обладала врожденными глушилками сигнала. На всякий случай Марко встал на алтарь, подняв телефон повыше, и тут же замер, вытянувшись в струнку – в тусклом свете экрана он заметил на раскуроченном полу чужую тень.  
– Твою мать, – шепотом повторил Марко, пряча телефон в карман.  
Что-то ему подсказывало, что со светящимся экраном в ладошке он становится еще более заметной мишенью. Кто знает, может, этими тварями управлял кто-то вполне человекообразный. По крайней мере, у тени было две руки, две ноги и какая-то хрень, торчащая из-за спины: не то хвост, не то рукоять меча. Хотя Марко даже представлять не хотел, как с мечом человек мог забраться на хоры без лестницы.  
– Значит, хвост, – пробормотал он себе под нос и сел на корточки за алтарем, прячась в тени.  
И он очень надеялся, что чужой смешок ему показался.

***

Чай был горячим, с разогретого в микроволновке черничного пирога падали на подставленную салфетку густые фиолетовые капли сиропа, и все было хорошо настолько, насколько вообще может быть хорошо в чужом доме после столкновения с потусторонними тварями.  
По крайней мере, от Марио не исходили больше волны паники, только легкая тревога и, как обычно, ощущение тепла на коже, как под солнечными лучами.  
Юрген слишком давно наблюдал за Марио и хорошо знал все оттенки его снов. Он жил где-то неподалеку, потому что порой эхо его мыслей доносилось до Юргена очень отчетливо, и эти отголоски его школьных проблем, успехов в футбольной команде старшеклассников, редких неловких свиданий и шумных посиделок с друзьями были отдушиной в размеренной череде дней.  
Вообще-то, это было нелегально – влезать в мысли жителей города, и если бы Роберт об этом узнал, Орден с удовольствием бы выставил Юргена из Дортмунда, оставив ютиться где-нибудь в Англии, куда их длинные руки не дотягивались. Там-то Юрген и прятался, когда год назад Марио решил уехать «искать себя» в Мюнхен. Оставшись тогда без этой подпитки, Юрген едва не взвыл с тоски и с удовольствием сбежал от настойчивых расспросов Кубы, заколотив двери паба досками.  
И, пожалуй, если бы Роберт узнал об этом, он расхохотался бы Юргену в лицо и помянул бы гребаные «Сумерки».  
Юрген бы даже не стал спорить, если честно.  
Доев пирог, Марио смял в теплой ладони салфетку, огляделся в поисках мусорного ведра, но спросить постеснялся и просто затолкал липкий от черники комок в карман. Оставив чашку с недопитым чаем на краешке барной стойки, он прошелся по скрипучим половицам, рассматривая рисунок обоев. Юргену нравилась эта пластичность его сознания, какую трудно было представить у современных людей: столкнувшись с непонятным, Марио очень быстро адаптировался к этому новому знанию, приняв его как данность, с абсолютным доверием. Юргену даже не пришлось применять силу и успокаивать его – чая и сладкого вполне хватило, будто бы Марио просто застрял в лифте, а не попался в лапы низшей нечисти.  
– Куба уже выехал, – зачем-то сказал Юрген, и Марио вздрогнул от его слов, словно успел забыть, что рядом есть кто-то еще.  
Словно ему настолько комфортно было, что он вообще не замечал присутствия Юргена, и это пьянило. Хотелось не то прислушаться к его сердцебиению и поймать на язык эту пляшущую под кожей жилку на шее, не то сделать так, чтобы Марио больше никуда не уезжал и всегда был рядом, со всеми его эмоциями, смехом и неловкими движениями рук, которые прослеживали узор дубовых досок на барной стойке. Юрген глянул поверх очков на пляску его пальцев и почему-то добавил: – Волки, конечно, не самые лучшие противники для нечисти, но Куба справится.  
Почувствовав недоумение в мыслях Марио, Юрген на миг запнулся, и ему стоило бы замолчать и свести этот разговор на нет, но он не простил бы себе, если бы Марио узнал о тайной жизни этого города от кого-то еще или не узнал вовсе. К тому же, он испытывал какое-то извращенное удовольствие, нарушая негласные правила из-за Марио, словно за выбалтыванием чужих тайн логично должна была последовать пригоршня чужой крови на ладони.  
– Он вожак оборотней, – сказал Юрген, постукивая пальцем по краю барной стойки в полуметре от Марио. – Мы, в некотором роде, друзья.  
От этой фразы до признания в собственной сущности Юргену оставалось всего ничего, но Марио не дал ему закончить. Он расхохотался и, прихлопнув ладонью по стойке, залез на барный табурет.  
– Гребаные «Сумерки», – сказал он, отсмеявшись, – Хотя я уже ничему не удивлюсь. А ты, как, сверкаешь в солнечном свете?  
– В солнечном свете я сгорел бы, – серьезно заметил Юрген, подтягивая ногой свой табурет ближе к Марио. Тот даже не подумал отодвинуться или инстинктивно отстраниться, и это обнадеживало. – Но ты угадал.  
Марио присвистнул и задумчиво устроился щекой на скрещенных руках. Его хотелось погладить по затылку, накрыть одеялом и беречь от всех бед. Или укусить за горло, пряча укус за мокрым поцелуем на согретых теплом чужого тела простынях. Юрген еще не определился.  
– Значит, ты спасешь Марко, а потом потребуешь от меня пинту моей крови за это?  
Искушение было слишком велико, и Юрген искоса посмотрел на Марио, проглядывая его мысли, как страницы блокнота с давно знакомыми записями. Он не шутил, предполагая это, и не то по наивности, не то из-за желания спасти друга, сам предложил плату за помощь, хотя, по-хорошему, потребовать ее было правом Юргена.  
– Нет, – сказал Юрген и для верности даже головой помотал, – Нет, мне вполне хватает запасов из донорского центра.  
– Во всех фильмах вампиры хотят от людей крови и немного понимания, – Марио выпрямился и посмотрел на Юргена, чуть склонив голову. – Так чего ты попросишь у меня, когда твой друг-оборотень приведет Марко домой?  
Этого Юрген никак не ожидал, но от ответа его спасло тихое жужжание телефона. Извинившись взглядом, Юрген наощупь вытащил из кармана трубку и ответил, даже не посмотрев, кто звонит.  
– Мне нужна твоя кровь и немного понимания, – сказал Роберт, не поздоровавшись, и это означало, что дело плохо. – Буду у тебя через полчаса. Никуда не уходи.  
Он бросил трубку, не дождавшись ответа Юргена, и эта резкость говорила либо о том, что Роберт ранен, либо – что он нашел Марко и Кубу, и что-то пошло не так.  
– Сможешь заварить еще чай? – спросил Юрген.  
Марио, который так и сидел, вытянув спину, на хромом табурете, усмехнулся в ответ:  
– Значит, все-таки, не кровь.

***

Дело было плохо – двенадцать упитанных тварей сидели вокруг собора ровным кольцом. Роберт был уверен, что, посмотри он на них из-под самого креста, то они напомнили бы разметку на циферблате. Низшие твари были существами злобными, но туповатыми, поэтому во всех сохранившихся инкунабулах их советовали вообще не трогать. Зачастую они просто сжирали вызвавшего их человека и всех, кто подворачивался, пока не нарывались на одного из охотников или кого-то пострашнее. Вызвать одновременно двенадцать штук и заставить их скооперироваться было едва ли не сложнее, чем пригласить в этот мир кого-нибудь из высшей иерархии демонов, и, глядя на такое единодушие, Роберт даже немного растерялся.  
Если бы там в соборе не прятался человек, он, наверное, предпочел бы вернуться домой за оружием помощнее, чем меч в ножнах и янтарные болты арбалета. Если бы только он был на все сто уверен, что эта организованная стая низших, действительно, не сможет зайти за стены собора.  
Словно подслушав его мысли, одна из тварей, та, что сидела на условные три часа, оглядела товарок и сделала первый осторожный шаг в сторону церкви, взвыла тихонько, отдернув лапу от незримой границы, а потом, будто собравшись с силами, все-таки продвинулась дальше.  
– Твою мать, господи, – снова донеслось снизу, от алтаря, и Роберт покачал головой:  
– Аве Мария начинается не так, – сказал он негромко, слыша, как тот, внизу, подпрыгнул от неожиданности. Да, шансов у них было маловато, но попробовать стоило. – Не дергайся, я слезаю.  
В два прыжка Роберт добрался с прогнивших стропил до покосившихся дубовых столбов, поддерживавших когда-то колонны, а оттуда – на пол рядом с алтарем, из-за которого за ним наблюдали. Издалека Роберту показалось, что это пацаненок лет шестнадцати, но на деле они оказались едва ли не ровесниками. И соображал он хорошо: заметив за плечом Роберта рукоять меча, а ремне поверх тренировочных штанов – рядок ножен с метательными кинжалами, он быстро сопоставил их с тварями за стеной и дернул краешком рта, что, по всей видимости, должно было обозначать улыбку.  
– Пулемет был бы более кстати, – сказал он, и Роберт фыркнул:  
– Дятел, какой пулемет против демонов?  
– Желательно, скорострельный, – вздохнул тот.  
Видимо, когда рядом появился кто-то еще, он быстро передумал умирать, и этот его заразительный оптимизм действовал и на Роберта. Окинув беглым взглядом заколоченные окна собора, разбитые и кое-где обгоревшие скамейки и кучи строительного мусора по углам, Роберт пробежался пальцами по рукояткам кинжалов, как по струнам, и, вытянув парочку самых сбалансированных, взвесил их на ладони.  
– Тебя звать-то как?  
– Марко.  
Говорил он смешно, и уголок его губ в кривоватой полуулыбке открывал неровно торчащий клык, и Роберт невольно улыбнулся в ответ. Из-за шрама на щеке его улыбка была такой же неровной, будто в зеркальном отражении Марко.  
– Полезай наверх, чтобы не путаться под ногами. Если что – кидай нож. Камешки по воде бросал когда-нибудь?  
Марко растерянно хлопнул глазами и кивнул.  
– Отлично, бросай так же.  
– Ты хочешь, чтобы я упал и сломал себе шею? – спросил Марко насупленно, но клинок в руку взял.  
Роберт только пожал плечами: на его взгляд, смерть от падения была в разы привлекательнее гибели в пасти низших тварей, но говорить об этом он не собирался. У Марко и без этого подрагивали коленки.  
– Лезь, – коротко повторил Роберт, дернув вниз собачку молнии на толстовке, и протянул ее Марко. – Надевай и лезь.  
В швы толстовки была вставлена серебряная проволока, на флисовой подкладке были вышиты защитные знаки, да и наверху, на сквозняке, в ней должно было быть теплее. Марко, как ни странно, послушался. Толстовка болталась на нем, как монашеская ряса на послушнике, рукава закрывали руки до кончиков пальцев, и Роберт невольно потянулся растрепать топорщащуюся светлую челку Марко, прежде чем подсадил его над алтарем, чтобы тот смог дотянуться до перекинутых между стропилами досок.  
Дальше все случилось слишком быстро: Роберт едва успел вытащить из ножен меч и сыпануть вокруг алтаря пригоршню соли, когда заколоченная дверь собора рухнула, сдавшись под натиском когтей. Первую тварь он подстрелил янтарем, и она, взвыв, лопнула, как грязный мыльный пузырь, только болт, срикошетив, зацепил еще одну тварь. Та отвлеклась, и Роберт легко снял ее метательным ножом. Третья пошла в обход и даже смогла увернуться от одного кинжала, и на нее пришлось потратить второй до того, как она успела зайти Роберту за спину.  
Остальные оказались хитрее, и это пугало даже больше, чем их численное превосходство.  
Пока четвертая демонстративно ломилась в дверь, остальные умудрились незаметно пробраться через проломы в стенах, и Роберту даже на миг показалось, что брошенное в квартире тесто для безглютеновых оладьев – это все, что останется после него завтра, а потом Марко спрыгнул с перекладины, но вместо того, чтобы бросить нож, ткнул им в кажущийся бесплотным бок твари, окунув в темноту ее тела руку чуть ли не по локоть.

***

Человек, который принес Марко, назвал себя Робертом. Он поставил огромный двуручный меч в подставку для зонтиков у двери и осторожно, будто нес что-то очень хрупкое и ценное, уложил Марко на невысокий диван.  
Марко был бледным до того, что в уголках глаз и на ключицах проступали веснушки, и никак не реагировал ни на звуки, ни даже на запах еды. Устроив его на диване, Роберт присел рядом и бережно положил его левую руку себе на колено, выпутывая из разъеденных ошметков рукава. Рука выглядела плохо, даже хуже чем весь Марко – обожженная, покрытая высохшей корочкой отвратительной на вид слизи, и Марио даже передернуло, когда он увидел тусклые искры потустороннего света в этой жиже.  
– А потом он закричал, и я подумал, что это от боли, но твари... – Роберт покачал головой и устало поморщился. – Юрген, твари словно испугались звука его голоса. Они и без этого были ослаблены стенами собора и, не будь их так много, я бы и один справился, но это...  
Юрген только хмыкнул, оттеснил Марио локтем в сторону и склонился над Марко, рассматривая его руку, и вдруг коротко глянул на Марио через плечо. Марио сразу почувствовал себя виноватым, будто сделал что-то не то.  
– Нет-нет, – быстро сказал Юрген, хотя Марио молчал, – Ты не мешаешь, ты просто... слишком много чувствуешь.  
Над диваном повисла тишина, прерываемая только рваным дыханием Марко, и Роберт вопросительно поднял брови:  
– У меня есть повод для беспокойства? – спросил он у Юргена, и тот отмахнулся, словно продолжал давний спор:  
– А у кого их нет?  
Марио почувствовал себя вытолкнутым за пределы этого разговора. Еще полчаса назад все, что у него было – это волнение из-за Марко, невероятные открытия, безлимитный чай в чайнике и Юрген, которого Марио будто бы знал всю жизнь, и этого ему было достаточно, а теперь оказалось, что просто быть рядом ему уже мало. Эгоистичное желание быть единственным человеком, с которым Юрген разговаривает, напугало его самого, но осознать это Марио не успел. Юрген попросил передать ему салфетку и, едва Марио вытащил из ящика под стойкой тонкую стопочку, полоснул себя ножом по ладони. Он собрал пальцы в кулак, чтобы скопить побольше крови, прежде чем пролить их на раненую руку Марко.  
Эта картина показалась Марио одновременно и очень смешной – еще бы, поливать кого-то кровью в закрытом пабе в свете фонарика на телефоне было негигиенично и как-то нелепо, – и трогательной: Юрген склонился над диваном, будто какая-нибудь античная статуя, если статуи, конечно, носят вытянутые на коленках треники, Марко лежал, запрокинув голову, будто Офелия, а Роберт сидел, преклонив колено, как на какой-нибудь скучной картине из музея, и, глядя на него, как на икону, и продолжал рассказывать:  
– ...А потом они начали корчиться, но не как от серебра, а как будто на солнце, и просто пропали. И их было двенадцать.  
– Тринадцать, – поправил его Юрген, промокая салфеткой быстро затягивающийся порез. Он бросил салфетку прямо на пол, и Марио незаметно поднял ее и засунул в карман, к другой, пропитанной черничным соком. – Кто-то призвал тринадцать тварей в мой город, и мне бы хотелось узнать, кто именно.  
Все еще придерживая руку Марко, Роберт неловко изогнул запястье, глядя на часы:  
– Рассвет через сорок минут, – сообщил он, – Ты уверен, что хочешь выяснить это именно сейчас?  
Юрген нахмурился, разглядывая Роберта поверх очков, и тот стоически выдержал этот взгляд, даже не моргнув, хотя кончики ушей у него немного покраснели, Марио видел. Словно поняв что-то, Юрген расхохотался Роберту прямо в лицо и, хлопнув его по плечу, негромко сказал:  
– Гребаные «Сумерки». Ладно, оставайтесь. Все трое.  
Последняя фраза явно относилась к Марио, потому что Роберту, похоже, особого разрешения не требовалось, а Марко так и не пришел в сознание, хотя после кровавого обливания его рука выглядела значительно лучше. Марио был благодарен за то, что Юрген сказал это вслух. Будто привязанный, он пошел следом за вампиром и пристроился рядом, когда тот сел за стойку и поставил на нее открытый ноутбук.  
– Я напишу Лукашу, он друид, и ему стоит взглянуть на руку Марко. Он сможет помочь.  
– Ты пишешь друиду на электронную почту? – спросил Марио, бесцеремонно заглядывая Юргену через плечо, и тот усмехнулся, но замечание не сделал.  
Марио даже показалось, что Юрген нарочно придвинулся ближе.  
– Он не любит мессенджеры.  
Нажав на кнопку отправки, Юрген отодвинул ноутбук и обнял Марио за плечи, привлекая к себе. Это было так естественно, что Марио даже и не подумал вырываться. От Юргена пахло табаком, корицей и чем-то сладким, и он был теплым, хотя во всех фильмах вампиры были холодными и неприятными типами.  
– А ты спишь в гробу? – спросил Марио и услышал, как за их спинами Роберт закашлялся, пытаясь скрыть смех.  
– Нет, на втором этаже есть пара комнат...  
– И это самый дурацкий подкат к вампиру, который я слышал в своей жизни, – проворчал Роберт, не оглядываясь.  
Осмелев, Марио показал его спине средний палец и спрыгнул с табурета. Если уж им придется спасать город следующей ночью, он предпочел бы выспаться, хорошо бы не в гробу.  
В глубине души он, конечно, надеялся, что гостевой кровати у Юргена не было.

***

В Ордене Роберта научили обходиться малым и пользоваться каждой свободной минутой для восстановления сил — не всякий раз угадаешь, когда тебе придётся поспать или поесть в следующий раз, если твоя работа — прыгать по городу за демонами с двуручным мечом за спиной, но сейчас сон не шёл. Роберт сидел на продавленном винтажном кресле и, подперев голову рукой, смотрел, как спит Марко. Кровь Юргена помогла — кожа на его руке регенерировала с молниеносной быстротой. Всякий раз, когда Роберт моргал и снова открывал глаза, пальцы Марко выглядели всё более здоровыми, но дыхание было всё ещё лихорадочным, и на лбу под светлой чёлкой блестели бисеринки пота.  
Роберт встал, накрыл Марко найденным за стойкой пледом и потянулся за чайником. Он хорошо ориентировался в пабе Юргена — сказывались бесчисленные попойки здесь, но сейчас он беспомощно тыкался в стены, не зная, чем занять руки. Стоило бы, конечно, сообщить в Орден и о тварях, и о том, что Юрген нарушил закон и влез в голову того парнишки, и о Марко, но Роберту не хотелось этого делать. Конечно, помощь Ордена была бы не лишней, но стоило ему представить, как тот же Матс бесцеремонно разглядывает Марко, измеряет его хитрыми средневековыми амулетами или ещё чем похуже, и у Роберта опускались руки. Да и изгнание Юргена из города не входило в его планы.  
В щели на досках, закрывающих окна, отвесно падали лучи солнца. Юрген дрых в своей комнате наверху, в которой, при желании, можно было проявлять фотоплёнку, так там было темно. Задремавшего прямо на табурете Марио Юрген сам отнёс на руках в гостевую спальню, и Роберт даже не спорил — колебание силы, которое бывает всякий раз, когда сильный вампир решает позаимствовать немного чужой крови, он не чувствовал, а видеть непрошенную нежность на лице своего старого знакомого ему ой как не хотелось.  
За стеной послышалось урчание мотора, и Роберт успел открыть дверь до того, как в неё постучали.  
— Всегда забываю о твоей суперспособности чувствовать нечисть, — усмехнулся Куба, опуская поднятую для стука в дверь руку и, прижмурив глаза, шагнул внутрь, продираясь через защитную черту от ветки аконита под порогом. Кого послабее шибануло бы, но Куба не зря был вожаком оборотней — он только немного побледнел и с благодарностью уцепился за руку Лукаша.  
— Надо попросить Юргена убрать эту дрянь, — привычно проворчал Лукаш, придерживая Якуба за локоть, и пяткой захлопнул дверь.  
— Так интереснее, — с улыбкой отозвался Якуб, проворачивая на пальце связку ключей, и повёл носом, обнюхивая помещение. Учуяв, видимо, сладковатый запах Марио, он поднял брови и многозначительно сказал: — О.  
— Вот именно, — хмуро кивнул Роберт, — но вы здесь не поэтому.  
— Как посмотреть...  
Лукаш оставил мотоциклетный шлем на барной стойке и поставил рядом свой пузатый рюкзак. От него в пабе всегда становилось словно бы светлее — не то друидская магия давала такой эффект, не то природное обаяние. Он расставил на стойке какие-то склянки, плеснул в глиняную чашу воды из только что вскипевшего чайника, заливая щепоть неведомой Роберту травы, и с наслаждением вдохнул пар. От его улыбки давно засохший фикус в дальнем углу выпустил новые листки, и даже пластиковый венок остролиста, оставшийся с Рождества, стал немного зеленее.  
— Где пациент? — спросил Лукаш, разворачиваясь. Глаза у него стали совсем зелёными, и с кончиков пальцев в тонких латексных перчатках тёк запах свежескошенной травы — даже Роберт почувствовал. Он кивнул на диван, на котором Марко свернулся клубочком, пряча на груди раненую руку, и Лукаш только хмыкнул. — И чего вы меня звали? — спросил он, но к Марко подошёл, положил чуть светящуюся ладонь ему на лоб.  
По пабу поплыл запах мяты и пустырника, и Марко нахмурился, а потом тут же расслабился и улыбнулся во сне.  
— Роберт, открой окна, будь добр, — сосредоточенно сведя брови, попросил Лукаш, и в его тоне было что-то, что заставило Роберта вскочить и, даже не задумываясь о том, что скажет Юрген, разбить доски на ближайшем окне ребром ладони.  
— Так было быстрее, — виновато пояснил он, подбирая обломки дерева и кидая их в пустой камин.  
Лукаш встряхнул руками, встал и залпом допил содержимое своей глиняной чаши. Поморщился от горечи, моргнул, прогоняя зелень из глаз, и, запив травяной вкус пивом из протянутой Якубом бутылки, повернулся к Роберту:  
— Ну, и где ты откопал потомка богини солнца, друг мой?

***

— В смысле? — спросил Марко, грея ладони о пивной бокал, в котором Лукаш намешал какие-то травки.  
Его разбудил солнечный свет, скользнувший по лицу, и ещё — ощущение безопасности, как в детстве, когда он просыпался в маминой комнате, куда приходил среди ночи после страшного сна. Сперва он даже подумал, что приключение в церкви и непонятные чёрные твари — это плод его измотанного учёбой, работой и концертом Джастина Бибера воображения, но, открыв глаза и увидев вокруг себя незнакомые стены, едва не подпрыгнул. Роберт, которого он точно не мог придумать — фантазии бы не хватило, скупыми и короткими фразами пересказал ему события прошлой ночи, а потом сбежал куда-то за стойку, пообещав завтрак всем присутствующим. И пока он брякал железными стенками кастрюлек, Лукаш продолжил рассказ за него.  
— В прямом, — Лукаш повернул к нему ноутбук и ткнул пальцем в страницу на википедии. — Богиня Соль, читай.  
— Смешное название...  
Лукаш закатил глаза и укоризненно посмотрел на Роберта — мол, что за неуча ты нам привёл, а потом постучал ногтем по стенке бокала Марко:  
— Пей, не отвлекайся. А как, по-твоему, ты выжил в церкви? Думаешь, это Роберт, как Рэмбо, раскурочил дюжину низших тварей?  
— Вообще, Роберт, ты молодец, — подал голос Куба. — Притащить потомка богини солнца к вампиру...  
— _Spierdalaj_ , — отозвался Роберт. Судя по тону, ничего хорошего он Кубе пообещать не мог. Повернувшись, он поставил на стол три тарелки с кашей. Каша пахла корицей и сушеными яблоками, и Марко вдруг понял, какой он голодный. Роберт протянул ему ложку и потрепав по чёлке, отвернулся. Жест этот у него получился сам собой, как тогда, в развалинах церкви, и Марко тряхнуло от этого воспоминания. Ощущение нереальности происходящего захлестнуло его, и он, уронив ложку, закрыл лицо ладонями.  
— Роберт, — услышал он тревожный голос Лукаша, и тут же его подхватили с двух сторон: на лоб легла прохладная рука, от которой пахло мятой и тополиными почками, другая рука жёстко обхватила плечи.  
— Иногда я хочу уметь влиять на чужое сознание, как Юрген, — услышал Марко, и ему вдруг стало ужасно стыдно за то, что он ведёт себя, как маленький. Во всех фильмах, которые он смотрел, герои с гордостью и лёгкостью принимали все необычные события. Марко и сам прошлой ночью решил ничему не удивляться, но только потому что подумал, что до утра не доживёт.  
А ведь дожил.  
— Это нормально, — тихий голос Роберта раздался совсем близко. — Это абсолютно нормально чувствовать то, что ты чувствуешь. Всем страшно.  
— Тебе нет, — глухо и обиженно сказал Марко, стряхивая руку Лукаша со лба и пытаясь вывернуться из захвата Роберта, что было не так-то просто.  
— Ему тоже страшно, — уверенно сказал Куба и, постучав себя кончиком пальца по носу, добавил: — Запах не врёт, только...  
Он хотел добавить что-то ещё, но Роберт коротко глянул на него над плечом Марко, и Куба замолчал, снова взявшись за ложку.  
— Каша стынет, — сказал он. — Ты бы поел, малец.  
Если с Робертом Марко было спокойно, потому что он прекрасно видел в церкви, на что тот способен, то Куба просто производил впечатление очень нормального человека, который своим спокойствием заражал. Он был как добродушный лабрадор или сенбернар. Усмехнувшись, Марко послушно опустил ложку в кашу, как бы показывая — разговаривайте, взрослые дяденьки, я тут пока поем.  
— Хороший мальчик, — Куба на миг показал клыки в улыбке, но эта фраза от него прозвучала совсем не обидно, а, вроде как, даже одобрительно. — Так что мы будем делать?  
Роберт пожал плечами и тоже сел за стойку. У него под глазами залегли тени после бессонной ночи, но он держался неплохо.  
— Юрген прав — кто-то призвал тринадцать тварей в наш город, и я не хочу оставлять это просто так.  
— В Орден сообщил? — спросил Лукаш и удивлённо поднял брови, когда Роберт покачал головой. — Твои справились бы быстрее.  
— Быстрее — да, но лучше ли?  
Со стороны это смотрелось как повторение давнего спора, и Марко глотал кашу, кстати, вкусную, и переводил взгляд с Роберта на Лукаша и назад. Судя по тому, как Лукаш отвёл взгляд, в этом раунде победил Роберт. Почему-то Марко это порадовало.  
Он последний раз скребнул ложкой по дну тарелки и спросил, воспользовавшись паузой в разговоре:  
— А мы с Робертом этих тварей насовсем убили или просто развоплотили?  
На миг повисла тишина, а потом Куба присвистнул и повторил немного удивлённо:  
— Хороший мальчик...

***

Марио проснулся от запаха еды. С первого этажа доносился запах выпечки и каких-то пряностей, и пробуждение было приятным. Он потянулся, откинул тёплое одеяло, которым его кто-то накрыл вчера ночью, и спустил ноги с кровати. Он не помнил, как раздевался, но джинсы и футболка были аккуратно сложены на стуле, через спинку которого была перекинута толстовка. В комнате успокаивающе пахло вишнёвым табаком, запах которого, кажется, нельзя было вытравить даже многократным проветриванием, и Марио улыбнулся.  
События прошлой ночи и ужас от встречи с неведомыми тварями были какими-то притуплёнными — осталось только удивление и любопытство и почему-то чувство собственной неуязвимости. Как будто он смотрел фильм ужасов в своей комнате, знакомой и совсем не страшной.  
Одевшись, он подхватил кроссовки и босиком вышел в коридор. Дверь соседней комнаты была плотно закрыта, и из-под неё не пробивался свет, но Марио решительно повернул ручку и шагнул в темноту. Когда глаза немного привыкли, он прислушался и сделал ещё шаг, шаря перед собой вытянутой рукой. Хотелось достать из кармана телефон, чтобы осветить себе путь, но, моргнув, Марио понял, что ему это не нужно, что он знает расположение мебели в этой комнате, будто прожил здесь много лет.  
— Доброе утро, — тихо сказал Юрген, и Марио едва не подпрыгнул.  
— Я разбудил тебя, извини, — сказал он, поворачиваясь на голос.  
— Глаза береги, — предупредил Юрген, включая свет, и Марио прищурился на тусклый свет лампы, а потом разочарованно вздохнул.  
Гроба в комнате не было — обычная спальня с кроватью у стены, старыми футбольными плакатами на пёстрых обоях и шкафом из икеи в углу. Юрген сидел на кровати и, склонив голову, смотрел на Марио. Без очков его лицо казалось чуть ли не беззащитным, хотя вряд ли такое определение могло подойти могущественному вампиру. Взяв очки с тумбочки, Марио с улыбкой протянул их Юргену на ладони. Тот благодарно кивнул и, пригладив встрёпанные седые волосы ладонью, прислушался к чему-то.  
— С Марко всё в порядке, — сказал он, и Марио кивнул:  
— Я знаю. Не понимаю откуда, но знаю.  
После этих слов Юрген нахмурился и, проворчав себе под нос что-то, потянулся за висевшим на спинке стула халатом.  
— Отвернись, будь добр, — сказал он, и Марио, хихикнув, послушно повернулся на пятках. Эта стеснительность была забавной — в книгах вампиры были выше всех человеческих условностей и явно любовались собой. Юрген же, судя по звукам, торопливо сунул ноги в треники и, накинув халат, тронул Марио за плечо: — Как насчёт завтрака?  
— В пять часов вечера — самое время.  
Юрген так и не убрал руку с его плеча до самой лестницы. На верхней ступеньке он остановился, как вкопанный, и укоризненно посмотрел на полосы солнечного света, лежавшие на старом дереве. У него на лице застыло такое выражение, будто у него разом заболели все зубы.  
Марио понял всё быстро — коротко сжав пальцы Юргена, он дробно простучал босыми пятками по ступенькам и, уперев руки в бока, посмотрел на Роберта, который колдовал у плиты за стойкой:  
— Доброе утро! — радостно поприветствовал его Марко, и Роберт, отложив прихватку, виновато улыбнулся:  
— Сейчас исправим.  
Одним прыжком перемахнув через стойку, он дошёл до окна, провожаемый восторженным взглядом Марко, и легко оторвал от пола подготовленный деревянный щит. Когда поверх деревянной заслонки опустились тяжёлые шторы, Юрген, наконец, спустился и, не говоря ни слова, прошёл к холодильнику.  
— Это была моя просьба, — извиняющимся тоном сказал светловолосый человек, оторвавшись от ноутбука. Юрген только плечом дёрнул, грея в ладонях пакет с кровью.  
— Много вы воли взяли, Лукаш, — проворчал он и, зубами надорвав пластик, сделал большой глоток. Марко смотрел на это вытаращенными глазами, и Лукаш легко сжал его руку своей:  
— Юрген — вампир, это нормально. Юрген, Марко — потомок богини солнца, — когда тот поперхнулся кровью, а Марио ошарашенно моргнул, Лукаш только ехидно усмехнулся. — Это тоже нормально.  
Дверь хлопнула, и в паб, как-то привычно ругнувшись на незнакомом Марио языке, ввалился ещё один человек в мотоциклетной куртке.  
— Я всё приготовил, — сказал он, встав за спиной Лукаша, и Юрген только тяжело вздохнул:  
— Ну и что вы придумали без нас?  
Это «нас» прозвучало так естественно, что Марио даже не заметил удивлённо поднятые брови Марко, и сел рядом с Юргеном, придвинув к себе тарелку с яблочным пирогом. Человек в мотоциклетной куртке улыбнулся, оскалив клыки, и от души хлопнул Юргена по плечу:  
— Ох, тебе не понравится.

***

За почти девятьсот лет жизни Юрген никогда не слышал настолько бредового предложения, а ведь он застал и печать «Каролины», и пивной путч. Повторно призвать свежеразвоплощенных тварей и проследить, к кому они побегут отчитываться, а дальше — по обстоятельствам. Ей-богу, за то время, пока он спал, они могли бы придумать что-то получше.  
Так он и сказал Кубе, но тот только плечами пожал:  
— У нас два варианта, — сказал он, откусив разом половину пузатого пирожка, — Или так, или звать Орден.  
Юрген покосился на Роберта. Тот старательно месил тесто для следующей порции пирожков, которые все присутствующие поглощали с чрезмерной скоростью, и делал вид, что его это всё не касается. Юрген поморщился — Ордена им тут только и не хватало. Судя по тому, как напряглась спина Роберта, он придерживался того же мнения.  
Бросив тесто, Роберт повернулся и, уперев испачканные мукой по локоть руки в стойку, склонился над Юргеном. Он был упрямым, этот прямой как стрела охотник, упрямым и очень правильным, и Юрген почти вживую видел, как ему паршиво от нарушения порядка, установленного Орденом. Не надо было обладать почти тысячелетним опытом, чтобы понять, какие демоны сейчас борются в его душе.  
— Ты мой друг, Юрген, — сказал он тихо, чтобы не услышали притихшие на диване с пирожками Марко и Марио, — и я очень не хочу, чтобы тебя отсюда изгнали. Или вывели на солнце, если Магистрату покажется, что ты слишком глубоко залез кое-кому в голову.  
Юрген поджал губы и кивнул, принимая эти слова и признавая свою вину. А чего отпираться — залез же. Он и сейчас слышал эхо чувств Марио, и разогретое выпитой кровью сердце билось в чужом ритме.  
— Есть третий вариант... — сказал он, подумав, и Роберт покачал головой:  
— Нет третьего варианта, — горечь в его голосе плеснула, как один из отваров Лукаша. — Если этот идиот повторит попытку призыва, твари легко найдут знакомую добычу. И я не уверен, что в следующий раз ты и я окажемся рядом.  
Юрген дёрнул уголком рта и, сняв очки, потёр переносицу. Он чувствовал себя очень уставшим, и даже подпитка от Марио не помогала. В словах Роберта был смысл: он и сам понимал, что, повторись всё, он может не успеть встать между Марио и опасностью, не успеть защитить его. Он усмехнулся — с каких, интересно, пор это стало для него так важно?  
Словно поняв, о чём он думает, Роберт оттолкнулся ладонями от барной стойки и выпрямился.  
— Не знаю, как ты, а я думаю, что мы справимся.  
— Мне-то не ври, — сказал Юрген ему в спину и, встав с табурета, пошёл на второй этаж. Он почти не удивился, услышав следом шаги Марио.  
— Что-то не так? — спросил он, остановившись на пороге комнаты Юргена, пока тот, хмурясь, шарил по полкам шкафа. — Марко рассказал про план, и, по-моему, он классный.  
— Идиотский он, — проворчал Юрген, вытаскивая из старинной шкатулки длинную стальную цепочку.  
Закатав рукав халата, он прокусил кожу на запястье и, сцедив на ладонь пару капель крови, прошептал над ними давно выученные и уже почти забытые слова. Капли на его ладони вытянулись в тонкую нить, свернулись спиралью, и Юрген, поморщившись от перенапряжения, впечатал их в болтавшийся на цепочке стеклянный шарик.  
— На рыбку похоже, — сказал Марио, глянув на шарик на просвет, когда Юрген протянул подвеску ему на ладони. — На золотую рыбку в аквариуме.  
— На магию высшего порядка это похоже, — хмуро заметил Роберт из-за спины Марио. Почувствовав движение силы, он, конечно, ломанулся следом — привычка, привитая в Ордене много лет назад. Хорошо ещё, что дрын свой с собой не потащил. — Тебя, наверное, и в Англии слышно было.  
Юрген только отмахнулся от его слов и надел цепочку Марио на шею, и тот тут же потянул шарик к лицу, разглядывая плетение крови внутри. Странно это было видеть — больше половины своей силы Юрген запечатал в хрупкой безделушке, которая блестела в пальцах Марио, выпачканных корицей от яблочного пирога.  
— Если что, разбей стекло, — сказал Юрген, предупреждающе глянув на Роберта, чтобы он не влез со своими советами. — Должно помочь.  
— Ну и дурак, — только и сказал Роберт, но, слава всем богам, из коридора ушёл, не сказав Марио, к чему ещё приведёт такое неосторожное отношение к вампирским артефактам. Но Марио всё равно почувствовал тревогу. Затолкав шарик под футболку, он мелкими шагами подошёл к Юргену почти вплотную и ткнулся лбом ему в плечо. Смелый мальчишка. Юрген помнил свой ужас от столкновения с другой стороной жизни его маленького городка, и это абсолютное принятие со стороны Марио его восхищало.  
— Ты только не пытайся убедить меня остаться дома, — сказал Марио глухо, и Юрген даже сквозь ткань халата почувствовал движение его губ. — Я ни за что не пропущу всё самое интересное.

***

Роберт сидел на полу у стены и тихонько бился затылком о деревянную панель. Если бы позавчера ему сказали, что через пару дней он будет вызывать низших тварей в компании вампира, оборотня и потомка богини солнца, он бы отправил говорившего к психиатру и спешно бы позвонил в Орден, чтобы его забрали из этого дурдома. А нет же, сидит, перебирает записи с лекций, которые прихватил вместе с запасом оружия, когда ездил домой на мотоцикле Кубы, и ищет схемы призыва. Они точно должны были быть где-то здесь, он по ним экзамен сдавал.  
— Тебе бы поспать, — сказал Марко. Он подошёл незаметно — Роберт даже шагов не слышал, пока он не заслонил собой свет от лампы. — А то ты на зомби похож.  
Не дождавшись никакой реакции, Марко задумчиво потеребил край футболки — футболки Роберта, к слову, потому что у Юргена на его размер ничего дома не нашлось, — и сел рядом. Острый локоть впился Роберту под рёбра, запах корицы от пресловутых яблочных пирожков кружил голову, и Роберт едва подавил в себе желание отодвинуться, только бы перестать чувствовать это всё.  
Рядом с Марко ему вообще не думалось.  
— Надо будет для тебя у Лукаша какой-нибудь успокаивающий настой попросить, — Марко хихикнул и бесцеремонно вытащил из рук Роберта тетрадь. Он вообще многое делал, не спрашивая разрешения и не задумываясь о последствиях, Роберт это уже понял. Наверное, этим он так обаял Лукаша. Пошуршав страницами, Марко вдруг нахмурился и ткнул пальцем в одну из страниц. — Знакомая штука, — сказал он, очерчивая пальцем зигзаг руны совило на полях. — У меня на двери недавно какие-то малолетние идиоты такую же нарисовали.  
— Или не малолетние, — сказал Роберт многозначительно. — Это руна солнца.  
— Или не идиоты... подожди, так это всё из-за меня? — Роберт явственно услышал нотки паники в голосе Марко. — Это из-за меня какая-то дрянь едва не сожрала Марио, чуть не ранила тебя и напугала Юргена? Только из-за меня?!  
Роберт скинул с колен тетради и обхватил Марко за плечи, прижимая к себе и накрывая его полой толстовки. Он успел заметить, как у Марко начали светиться кончики волос и испачканные корицей ладони, и, если бы он не смог сдержаться, Юргену бы не поздоровилось от выброса солнечного света. И их точно бы заметили.  
Роберт держал его крепко, чувствуя, как Марко вздрагивает всем телом в его руках, и это было — как держать птицу. Ну, или нестабильный ядерный реактор, что было ближе к правде.  
— Ну, и кому из нас нужен успокаивающий настой Лукаша? — спросил он, почти касаясь губами затылка Марко, и тот замер, задышал часто и отстранился.  
— Что это вообще было? — Марко осмотрел свои растопыренные пальцы, потрогал волосы на загривке и растерянно уставился на Роберта. — Мне казалось, я сейчас взорвусь.  
Роберт только пожал плечами и снова уставился в конспекты, только чтобы не смотреть на покрасневшие губы Марко и ставшие заметными веснушки.  
— У меня есть гипотеза, что столкновение с тварями стало чем-то вроде инициации, и та сила, которая в тебе спала до этого, была активирована, и теперь она ничем не контролируется.  
— Звучит до ужаса занудно.  
— Звучит до ужаса опасно, — поправил его Роберт. — Если уж ты от каждого сильного колебания эмоций чуть не взрываешься.  
Марко хихикнул, но прокомментировать свой смех не удосужился, и Роберт осторожно взял его за локоть:  
— Что смешного?  
— Это мне, значит, любые эмоции противопоказаны? — Роберт кивнул, нарочно глядя поверх его плеча, хоть и видел краем глаза, что Марко пытается поймать его взгляд. — Я тогда пойду, — сказал он, перестав улыбаться, и вывернулся из руки Роберта.  
— Ты куда?  
— Успокаивающий настой у Лукаша попрошу, — холодно обронил Марко, зачем-то потоптался рядом и всё-таки ушёл, а Роберт снова приложился затылком к стене. На сей раз сильнее.

***

Марко успешно прятался от Роберта до самой полуночи. Если его гипотеза была верна, от охотника ему лучше держаться подальше. Не говорить же впрямую, что рядом с Робертом он как раз и испытывает те самые пресловутые колебания эмоций. Поэтому Марко и торчал на втором этаже, в одной из пустых комнат, перебирая взятые у Роберта конспекты. Иногда отвлекаясь от чтения, он вспоминал события прошлой ночи и чувствовал, как кончики пальцев начинают нагреваться. В тусклых лучах лампочки было неплохо видно, как они сияют ровным жёлтым светом, как солнце перед закатом.  
— Чёртов Бибер, — пробормотал Марко, закрывая глаза, но свет от его собственных рук пробивался сквозь веки. — Всё из-за него.  
На самом деле, всё было из-за Роберта. Марко закрывал глаза — и сквозь свет видел несмелую улыбку на серьёзном лице и почти чувствовал невесомое прикосновение губ к своему затылку, раз за разом прокручивая в памяти каждое его прикосновение. Задрав рукав футболки, он посмотрел на своё предплечье и даже почти не удивился, увидев чуть светящийся отпечаток чужой ладони. На спине, наверное, такой же остался.  
— Чёртово романтическое говно, — выругался Марко и старательно опустил рукав ниже, хотя свет пробивался и сквозь ткань.  
— С кем ты разговариваешь? — спросил Марио, без стука открывая дверь. — О, ты светишься.  
— На себя посмотри, — огрызнулся Марко, вспыхивая до корней волос, будто Марио поймал его на чём-то неприличном. По стенам запрыгали солнечные зайчики, заставив Марио рассмеяться. — Круто, у тебя теперь счета за электричество будут меньше. А к тебе можно подключить приставку?  
Марко не выдержал и фыркнул. От смеха свет потускнел и снова сосредоточился только в кончиках пальцев и, Марко знал, в следах прикосновений Роберта.  
— Надо будет попробовать, — сказал он, садясь, и похлопал по покрывалу рядом с собой, приглашая Марио сесть. — На крайний случай, соберу солнечные батареи, и пусть от них работает.  
Марио сел рядом и, помолчав, вытащил из-за воротника футболки стеклянный шарик на длинной цепочке. Он походил на крошечный аквариум, хотя то, что Марко сначала принял за золотую рыбку, оказалось каплей крови. Пальцы Марко укололо, едва он попытался коснуться стеклянной стенки, и он тут же отдёрнул руку.  
— Убери, — попросил он, пряча руки за спину. — Я видел что-то похожее в записях Роберта.  
— И что это? А то Юрген не сказал.  
Марко посмотрел на Марио сверху вниз и поморщился. Он завидовал Марио. Тот умел вот так вот, без лишних колебаний, принимать любые изменения от жизни, и хорошие, и плохие. Повышенная адаптивность, как говорили их профессора в университете. Так и сейчас Марио столкнулся с непонятным, осознал это и принял, как данность, потому что не мог изменить ситуацию. Марио встретил Юргена, который стал для него якорем в этом изменившемся мире, и легко окутал его своей неуклюжей заботой и мальчишеским обаянием.  
Марко бы сейчас даже свежеобретённое свечение отдал за то, чтобы уметь жить, как Марио.  
— Если я правильно разобрал почерк, это что-то вроде батарейки, — помедлив, сказал Марко. — Во внешний сосуд можно слить часть своей силы, да хоть всю, и потом высвободить.  
— И что будет?  
— Бум, — коротко сказал Марко и для наглядности прищёлкнул пальцами. — И ещё, если переборщить с влитой силой, создатель этой батарейки может умереть. Но это не точно, — добавил он, увидев, как нахмурился Марио. — Это какая-то запрещённая технология, ей уже лет пятьсот никто не пользовался.  
Марио накрыл пальцами бугорок стеклянного шарика под футболкой, словно мог бы вот так, ладошкой, защитить подаренную батарейку от любой опасности. Марко нахмурился и, отодвинув растрёпанные тетради в сторону, легонько пихнул Марио коленом.  
— Представь, что мы завтра в университете скажем, — улыбнувшись, сказал он, и Марио покачал головой:  
— Я завтра прогуляю, Лукаш обещал сделать больничный...  
— Волшебный?  
— Настоящий. Он же врач, ты не знал?  
Марко пожал плечами, но, подумав, кивнул:  
— Резонно, кем ещё работать друиду? Только врачом или садовником.  
— Он так и сказал, — Марио улыбнулся и, подражая медовому голосу Лукаша, степенно проговорил: — Как вы думаете, юноша, как я оплачиваю счета?  
Получилось похоже, и Марко расхохотался, снова рассыпая по стенам солнечные зайчики, которые тут же пропали, когда в дверь постучали.  
— Кто-то не хотел пропускать всё самое интересное, — Куба просунул голову в дверь, сурово посмотрел на Марио и встал в дверях, закрывая проход широким разворотом плеч. — Останься, — сказал он, и в голосе его Марко послышалось рычание. — Я не Юрген, ты меня просто так не уговоришь.  
— Он же не Лукаш, — с невинным выражением лица заметил Марко, встав на защиту друга. Куба вздохнул, проворчал что-то себе под нос на польском и вышел, хлопнув дверью.  
— Кажется, он сказал, что перегрызёт нам горло, — неуверенно протянул Марио, и Марко усмехнулся в ответ:  
— Кажется, он сказал, что ненавидит Юргена и его выводок.

***

Хитрую пентаграмму они нарисовали прямо во дворе с помощью малярного скотча и оставшейся от ремонта паба краски. Банок было несколько, и в каждой оставалось на донышке, поэтому половина пентаграммы была тёмно-красной, а половина — жёлтой. По уголкам стояли ароматические свечки из икеи, и в воздухе плыла смесь запахов пачули и лимона, от которой Марио едва не расчихался.  
Четыре луча пентаграммы были заняты. Дальше всего от дома стоял Юрген в трениках, халате и тапочках на босу ногу. У его ног растекалась лужица жёлтой краски из опрокинутой банки. Он курил, выдыхая дым в тёмное небо, и, кажется, не обращал внимания на абсурдность ситуации. По правую руку от него Лукаш кутался в чужую мотоциклетную куртку и то и дело поглядывал на стоявшего напротив него Кубу. Тот остался в одних трусах, оставив одежду лежать стопочкой на сидении своего мотоцикла, и Марио про себя отметил, что фильмы про оборотней не врали — им, действительно, мешала одежда при трансформации. Он был уверен, что не спустись они с Марко сейчас на крыльцо, Куба бы предпочёл не рвать трусы на тряпочки. На четвёртом луче, глянцево-красном, стоял Роберт в длинном плаще, больше похожем на рясу, по подолу которого серебряной нитью змеились непонятные узоры. За спиной у него висел длинный, почти в рост Марио, меч.  
Всё это больше походило на репетицию какой-то концептуальной театральной постановки, и Марио хихикнул бы, если бы не видел встревоженное лицо Юргена. Когда из дома вышел Марко, Юрген невольно подобрался и постарался отойти от него подальше. Марко виновато потупился и тут же затолкал светящиеся в темноте руки в карманы.  
— Я не нарочно, — сказал он, и это прозвучало так, будто он за разбитое окно в школе извиняется. Роберт подошёл неслышно. Протянув свой меч Марио, он снял с себя плащ и укутал в него Марко.  
— Ткань плотная, — сказал он, и в свете, идущем от кожи Марко, было видно, как он нахмурился. Обернувшись, он встал так, чтобы быть на одной линии между Юргеном и Марко, и негромко произнёс: — Мне кажется, тебе лучше руководить с балкона.  
Юрген стоял далеко, но услышал, и Марио привычно подивился его нечеловеческим способностям.  
— Кто-то не умеет считать до пяти? — ехидно спросил Юрген в ответ, и окурок искоркой мелькнул и пропал под колёсами мотоцикла.  
— Кто-то так мечтает о солнце? — в тон ему сказал Роберт, и Марио невольно сделал шаг вперёд.  
— Я умею считать до пяти, — сказал он. — Уйди, пожалуйста.  
Ему показалось, что все во дворе затаили дыхание. Якуб тихонько сказал что-то Лукашу по-польски, и тот кивнул в ответ, и Юрген, затолкав руки в карманы халата, сделал шаг в сторону.  
— Очень разумное решение, Клоппо, — сказал кто-то, и Марио даже заметить не успел, как Роберт выдернул у него из рук меч и, стряхнув ножны прямо на крыльцо, замер в боевой стойке. В круг света под одиноким фонарём шагнул высокий лысый человек в хорошем костюме. — Вы неплохо подготовились, но можно обойтись без ненужных спецэффектов.  
У него был странный акцент, и он казался Марио неуловимо знакомым, будто профессор в университете с параллельного потока, у которого Марио ни разу не был на занятиях, но всё равно видел в коридорах.  
— Брат Хосеп, — прошипел Роберт, опуская меч. — Я же не сообщал в Орден.  
— Так я и не в Ордене больше, — человек под фонарём развёл руками. — Ты немного отстал в этом захолустье.  
Он шагнул ближе к пентаграмме, оглядел её оценивающим взглядом и одобрительно кивнул.  
— Вы неплохо подготовились, — повторил Хосеп, — но недостаточно. Отдайте мне потомка Соль, и я спокойно уйду.  
Юрген оттеснил плечом подобравшегося Кубу, оттолкнул его в сторону Лукаша и встал напротив Хосепа. Они были так непохожи: отутюженный какой-то Хосеп в костюме с иголочки и начищенных ботинках, спокойный и упивающийся своим превосходством, и Юрген — в нелепых своих трениках, сутулый и усталый, он спокойно смотрел на своего противника через очки.  
— Мы встречались в Англии, — сказал он, покосившись на Марио, и Хосеп поднял брови в притворном удивлении и глянул на Роберта:  
— И ты не сообщил в Орден об этом? Растёшь...  
А потом Марио перестал успевать следить за событиями, так быстро они произошли.

***

Всплеснув холёными руками, Хосеп достал прямо из воздуха огненный меч и не глядя, без усилий отразил атаку Роберта. Куба кувыркнулся назад, и через секунду уже белый волк прыгнул вперёд, пытаясь достать зубами до аккуратного шарфа на горле их гостя, но промахнулся и приземлился на все четыре лапы, увернувшись от ловкого пинка. Лукаш выдернул из кармана склянку и швырнул её Хосепу под ноги, и та взорвалась, окутывая двор клубами зеленоватого дыма с острым запахом полыни, а Юрген...  
Юрген оказался рядом и, подхватив Марио за шиворот, успел втолкнуть его в дом и упасть рядом до того, как в косяк над ними впечатался веер янтарных кинжалов.  
— Эй, ты! — окликнул Марко, встав на пороге. Голос у него был хриплый, но его услышали все во дворе.  
Марко выругался сквозь зубы, стащил с себя плащ, кинул его Марио и кивнул на Юргена, мол, прикрой его от света, а потом выковырял из косяка плотно засевший в дереве кинжал, такой же, как у Роберта. Взвесив клинок на ладони, он повернулся ко двору, надеясь, что Марио догадается закрыть дверь, если что, и шагнул с крыльца, чувствуя, как наливаются жаром кончики пальцев. Янтарное лезвие в его руке поймало это тепло и засияло ровным оранжевым светом.  
— Почему во всех комиксах все думают, что можно просто прийти и забрать какого-то чувака со способностями, не спросив его об этом? — устало спросил Марко, подойдя к Хосепу почти вплотную.  
От того, как на него смотрел Роберт, у Марко уши горели, и казалось, что след губ на затылке можно было бы разглядеть с другого конца города. Роберт, кажется, тоже всё понял — когда футболка, зашипев от жара, начала расползаться поверх отпечатков ладоней на предплечье и спине Марко, он прикрыл глаза ладонью, щурясь от яркого света, и встал рядом. Решительно протянул руку, не боясь обжечься, и тронул Марко за плечо, изумлённо глядя, как расцветает огнём его кожа от каждого прикосновения.  
При свете, исходившем от Марко, уже можно было читать, не боясь испортить глаза, и Марко, стиснув зубы, взял клинок Хосепа прямо за лезвие — и меч рассыпался огненными хлопьями под его рукой.  
Хосеп тоже оказался не из пугливых. Он соединил кончики пальцев в ироничных аплодисментах и шутливо поклонился Роберту:  
— Спасибо за инициацию, — сказал он, — и за подсказанный метод работы.  
— _Spierdalaj_ , — выплюнул Роберт и вдруг нахмурился, проследив за движением рук Хосепа. Тот плёл пальцами в воздухе какую-то сложную сеть, и Марко отчётливо прочитал в глазах Роберта узнавание этих жестов и страх — страх не успеть.  
Марко не знал, что там пытался сделать этот неведомый мужик в строгом костюме, но видеть такой ужас на лице Роберта — было выше его сил. Повернувшись на пятках, он решительно сделал шаг вперёд и, почти ткнувшись носом Роберту в шею, прошептал:  
— Поцелуй меня.  
Если бы его главной задачей было отвлечь Роберта от прощания с жизнью, ему бы это удалось.  
— Что?  
— Чёртов Бибер, — выдохнул Марко и, чуть привстав на цыпочки, сам тронул губами полуоткрытый от удивления рот Роберта.  
Под зажмуренными веками расцвело пламя, ставшее только сильнее, когда Роберт, сообразив, что ему не кажется, жадно ответил на поцелуй, запуская руку в волосы на затылке Марко.  
А потом Марко показалось, что внутри него взорвалась сверхновая.

***

Юрген с крыльца смотрел на кратер у себя во дворе и покосившийся фонарный столб, в котором упрямо продолжала гореть лампочка. Лукаш смазал его ожоги и затянувшийся след от неудачно лёгшего на траекторию кинжала какой-то холодной дрянью и, прихватив Кубу, оккупировал одну из гостевых спален на втором этаже. Куба предпочитал зализывать свои раны сам, но Юрген знал, что Лукаш не разделял его стремления к самостоятельности.  
Роберт караулил сон своего персонального солнца на знакомом им обоим диване у барной стойки, и Юрген, в благодарность за спасение жизни, пообещал себе не напоминать Роберту, какая счастливая рожа у него была, когда он принёс обессилевшего и совсем уже не светящегося Марко в дом на руках. Счастливая и сосредоточенная, как в тот день, когда Роберт впервые приехал в этот город и понял, что он будет делать в ближайшее время, что у него есть то, что ему придётся защищать.  
— Холодает, — сказал Марио, подкрадываясь к Юргену и прижался тёплым боком к его плечу. — Или ты не чувствуешь?  
— После сегодняшних приключений я чувствую только усталость, — улыбнулся Юрген и утопил сигарету в оставленной на верхней ступеньке банке из-под оливок. — А ты?  
Ему не надо было спрашивать, потому что он и без этого видел все эмоции Марио, как в открытой книге: тревога за Марко и радость от того, что всё хорошо закончилось, любопытство и благодарность за увиденное чудо, звонкая усталость и то, что Юрген старательно игнорировал, потому что боялся, что прими он эту неоформившуюся ещё влюблённость, и плакала его маскировка на все девятьсот лет.  
— Не осталось уже проблем, которые нельзя решить с помощью чая и черничного пирога, — Марио лукаво улыбнулся, глядя снизу-вверх, и вытащил из-за ворота цепочку. Юрген помнил, как он старался падать на спину, чтобы не повредить хрупкое стекло, и чувствовал сейчас, как ноет у Марио под лопаткой ушиб. — Марко рассказал, что это.  
— Марко не знает, — перебил его Юрген.  
— Он сказал, что это батарейка, сделанная для моей защиты, — упрямо продолжил Марио. — И что ты умрёшь, если её активировать.  
— Ох уж этот Орден и их тайные знания, — притворно нахмурившись, проговорил Юрген и взвесил на ладони шарик. — Это не только батарейка, это ещё и ключ. И если я умру, её нужно будет активировать. Такой вот каламбур слов.  
Он повернул шарик на ладони, глядя, как за изогнутым стеклом капля крови, похожая на золотую рыбку, поблёскивает в неярком свете фонаря, и, оттянув ворот футболки Марио, опустил шарик ближе к теплу его сердца.  
— Светает, — сказал Марио, крепче прижимаясь к Юргену, как будто прятался от ветра. — Пойдём в дом.  
Юрген коротко коснулся губами его макушки и, оглянувшись на розовеющий край неба, закрыл за ними дверь паба.


End file.
